Day of the Diesels
Day of the Diesels is an upcoming feature-length Thomas and Friends special due to be released on DVD and Blu-Ray in September 2011. Plot Thomas and his best friend Percy fight a fire (possibly at a farm house) until Flynn and Belle, two new fire engines who are experts at putting out fires, arrive to save the day. When Thomas starts to spend all his time with Flynn and Belle, Percy feels left out. Diesel uses Percy's loneliness to lure him to the Sodor Dieselworks. At the Dieselworks, Percy is made to feel very special by none other than Diesel 10! As Percy spends all his time with the Diesels, chaos ensues and Thomas becomes trapped at the Dieselworks! Only when the Diesels are running amok in the Sodor Steamworks does Percy realize his folly in trusting Diesel 10. Percy then wastes no time in rallying his friends to retake the Steamworks and save Thomas! In the end, it's revealed that the Diesels just wanted the Dieselworks restored. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Stanley * Charlie * Belle * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Victor * Rocky * Flynn * Harold * Kevin * Cranky * The Fat Controller * The Fireman Scruff may also appear. Locations * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Dieselworks * Brendam Docks * Bluff's Cove Junction Cast USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Toby * William Hope as Edward and Percy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin, 'Arry, Bert, and the Fat Controller * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, and Rosie * David Bedella as Victor * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 * Keith Wickham as Salty and Den * Teresa Gallagher as Belle * Ben Small as Stanley and Charlie * Rupert Degas as Flynn * Glenn Wrage as Cranky and Rocky UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Salty, Den, Harold, and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10, Stanley, Charlie, Victor, Cranky, Rocky, and Kevin * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, Rosie, and Belle * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert * Rupert Degas as Dart and Flynn Bonus features US DVD: * "Fiery Flynn To the Rescue" game * Day of the Diesels karaoke song * Hear the Engines Coming karaoke song * Steamies vs. Diesels video UK DVD: Merchandise Wooden Railway * Percy at the Dieselworks set * Farm House Rescue set * Mavis and Fuel Tanker * Fuel Depot * Flynn * Belle * Dart * Den Hornby * Dart TrackMaster * Belle * Dart * Flynn * Dieselworks set Take-n-Play * Den * Dart * Belle * Flynn (normal and talking) * Percy and Kevin to the Rescue Mega Bloks * Dieselworks set Books * Day of the Diesels * Steam Team! * Flynn Saves the Day * Rail Blazers! * Danger at the Dieselworks * The Ultimate Diesel Guide * The Really Useful Activity Book Gallery File:DayoftheDieselsDVD.png|US DVD File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianTheatricalPoster.jpg|Australian theatrical poster File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianTheatricalPoster2.jpg|Another Australian theatrical poster File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer1.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer2.jpg|Diesel 10 File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer3.jpg|Percy File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer4.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer5.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer6.jpg|Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer7.jpg|Paxton and Norman File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer8.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer9.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer10.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer11.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer12.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer13.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer14.jpg|Flynn File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer15.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer16.jpg|Flynn and the others at the Steamworks File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer17.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer18.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer19.jpg|The Dieselworks File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer20.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer26.jpg|Logo File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer27.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer28.jpg|Belle File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer29.jpg Category:Specials